La délicieuse odeur de L'amour
by FictionOS en tout genre
Summary: l'un était blond au yeux bleue / l'autre brun au yeux marron . tout deux de meme taille quoi que l'un un peut plus grand l'un gradé / l'autre non meme escouda pas meme grade l'un intelligent / l'autre doter d'un flair inégale Tant de différence qui finira par les unirs
1. Chapter 1

J'étais la planter devant la porte menant au cachot . Vous vous demander surement se que je fais planter devant une porte , ba voilà c'est a moi que l'on a confier la tacher de lever chaque matin le demi-titans Eren Jaeger . J'inspire profondément puis descendit en sifflant . Puis ouvra la porte de sa cellule et dit d'une voix que je voulait calme  
-lève toi Eren  
le dit Eren me fixa de ses yeux émeraude . Tout en étant surpris  
-j...je croyais que se serait le Caporal chef qui viendrais me lever étant donner qu'il a ma garde  
je ne prie pas en compte sa remarque , mais j'avais beau voulue le cacher sa ne lui échappa pas  
-je ne voulais pas vous blesser Mike  
-c'est bon lève toi tu as des examens a faire puis se sera des expériences par Hanji  
je le quitta . Enfin débarrasser de cette besogne je prie la direction du labo de notre scientifique et fane de titans lui prévenant que Eren la rejoindrait .  
Je venait de quitter cette pièce froide pour croiser notre Major . Je fie donc le salut règlementaire tout en affichant un aire sérieux , mon supérieur lâcha un léger rire qui ferait craquer n'importe qu'elle belle villageoise .  
-rompez  
je laissa retomber mes bras bras le long de mon corps et le regarde dans les yeux , se qui le mie mal à l'aise . Voulant continuer ce petit jeu , je m'approche et le renifle se qui le fie tressaillir -Euh...Mike que t'arrive t'il...je suis ton supérieur  
je recule et baisse la tête en étant rouge de honte ainsi que de gêne  
-désolé Erwin je voulais juste m'amuser car je m'ennuie  
-su tu t'ennuie tant que sa va t'occuper des recrus oh lieux de faire des blagues puérils  
il partie après avoir dit sa dernière phrase froidement , mais après tout il avait raison , je partie vers les immense cible en bois dresser dans une clairière baigner par le soleil et entouré de sapin .  
Je me plaça contre le tronc de l'un deux et regarde les bleus du bataillon se pliant sous les directives de Erd , je soupire il s'y prenait vraiment mal . J'allai a sa rencontre bien décider a prendre les choses en main .  
-c'est bon Erd je te remplace , tu en a assez fait  
-merci Mike j'en avait marre , ils sont tellement incompétent enfin ils y a certain talent  
il partie et quand à moi je me mie au milieu des cibles et cria d'une voix forte  
-continuer comme sa et vous finirez en pâté pour Titans , c'est se que voulez non ?! Alors n'hésiter pas a détruire ces cibles vous en êtes capable  
sur mes paroles d'encouragement ils reprirent leurs entrainement avec ardeurs . Quand un crie titanesque se fie entendre .  
Une typé asiatique au regard acier ainsi qu'un blondinet fétiche coururent vers le crie , je m'empresse de les suivre .  
On déboucha sur l'arrière du labo d'Hanji et vie un titans aux yeux émeraude , c'était Eren essayant d'exécuter tout type d'ordre donner par la brune à lunette , tout sa se déroule aussi sous le regard du Caporal Chef Livaï , qui aussi surnommé l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité . Mais un incident se produit le Titans s'apprêtait a Attaqué Livaï qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir . Je m'élance sur le cou du titans et le lui trancha . Libérant Eren et le pose délicatement sur le sol sableux .  
Tous nous encerclâmes me félicitant même le nain en personne . Je leur sourie puis prie conger , je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre la grosse tête et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa allait changer .  
Ils continuèrent de brailler mon éloge . Je tourne et me poste sous un arbre , et entrepris un petit somme .  
C'est un applaudissement qui me tire d'un songe naissant , je rouvris les yeux et vie un homme blond regard Azur devant moi droit et fière . Souriant tout en continuant ces applaudissement .  
-Bien joué Mike tu voit quand tu veut  
-oh Major ce n'est rien maintenant je vais rejoindre les jeunes et leur faire part des évènements .  
-Je partie en cinglant ma derrière réponse , a mon tour d'être froid envers lui  
Une fois de retour vers les jeunes je leur raconta , ce qui c'était passé . Tous soupirèrent de soulagement . Un raclement de gorge sonna a mes oreilles je me retourne et le vie...


	2. Chapter 2

Je me retourne et le vis un rictus se lie sur son visage . M'en veux t-il , j'envisage cet options . Je prie une voix mielleuse .  
-Un problème Erwin  
Il soupir , il n'aime pas quand je prend cette voix car a coup sur c'est pour me moquer .  
-Oh pas de sa avec moi Mike , et tu sais très bien  
je hausse les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait .  
-bon on reporte la discussion a la fin de leur entrainement , tu viendras dans mon bureau .  
Il part toujours aussi droit et fière .  
Je me retourne et scrute les recrus et leur ordonne de reprendre leur entrainement au lieu de prendre racine , ce qu'ils firent .  
L'entrainement fini je monte voir mon supérieur pour notre entrevue . Et me revoilà planté devant une porte . J'inspire et expire puis toque .  
-Entrée  
j'entre et le vis derrière son bureau en chêne me faisans face .  
-Alors Erwin de quoi veux tu parler  
-Mike je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin ….Je sais que cela fait longtemps qu'on se connait mais maintenant je suis ton supérieur alors je veux que tu change de ton a mon égard  
-vous êtes fâché Major  
Il gonfle les joue ce qui me fait rire , on dirait un enfant a qui on aurait refusé un de ses caprices  
-je ne le suis jamais , maintenant file , je pourrait vite le devenir  
Je fie le salut réglementaire affichant un léger sourire en coin  
après avoir refermé la porte je soupir pour descendre a une salle nous servent de réfectoire .  
Je me fis un café pour le boire d'une traite et la contemplant , les traces de marre de café formait un cœur , je la rinça et la laissant sécher . Remarquant un soleil intense je coure à la rivière met en caleçon et plonge . Quelque brasse je remarque que le soleil fus recouvert d'un voile de nuage noir , un vent souffla fouettant mon corps nue et mouillé , a coup sur j'allais être malade  
-ATCHOUM  
bingo je rentre donc en vitesse au QG pour me sécher et enfilé un uniforme propre . C'est changé que je retourne au réfectoire bondé contrairement au moment je l'ai quitté . Je me fie un chocolat chaud boisson parfaite quand on est malade , ma mère m'en fessait souvent . Je prie ma tasse fumante et m'isole .  
Sirotant ma boisson une tornade brune me rejoint . C'était Hanji .  
-Hey Mike encore bien joué pour Hier  
-merci , ce n'était rien  
je finie le liquide aubrun et chaud puis disposa , pour joindre mes quartiers ma gorge me fie mal et des larmes colères , je courue a mes quartiers au plus vite , histoire de me reposer . Arrivé dans ma chambre composée : d'un lit , d'une bibliothèque et d'un bureau . C'était pas bisence mais sa me plaisait .  
Je prie un livre que m'avait offert le Major pour fêter notre rencontre ainsi que mon anniversaire . Je m'installe à mon bureau pour entreprendre la lecture .  
Je ne vis pas le temps défiler , il fesai nuit et je ne m'en était pas rendue compte .je tombe le nez sur l'ouvrage , et dormis . C'était un mélange de fatigue et maladie .  
Le soleil pointât ses rayon filtré par mes fin rideau en lin , mon mal de gorge était toujours la ainsi que mes narines bouché je décida de rester au lit . Je me reposa espérant guérir vite . Les heures passèrent a une vitesse des plus lente je crue rester une éternité . Quand les cloches du village sonnèrent les douze coup de midi . Je soupir décidément la journée sera longue . On toque a ma porte , tellement achevée par la maladie , je ne pue répondre , donc elle entre d'elle même . j'Écarquille les yeux , pas lui , c'était Livaï  
-hey le renifleur de première tu va daigner venir bouffer  
-je suis malade le nain de jardin  
il partie claquant la porte qui se rouvraie laissant apparaître une personne que je pensait pas voir c'était lui , que me voulait t'il cette fois...


	3. Chapter 3

Il se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte , droit comme un piquet .

-Mike j'ai appris que tu était Malade

j'opine de la tête et remarque qu'il portait un bol de soupe .

-et j'ai jugé «continua t-il» préférable de t'apporter de la soupe

-je ne suis pas en mesure de la boire Erwin

je voulais qu'il parte car la fatigue m'envahissait de plus en plus , mais il ne semblait ne pas vouloir quitter la pièce .

-t'inquiète je vais t'aider

il fie un sourire angélique dont il avait le secret , puis se place à mes coté .

il me temps une cuillère remplie et fumante

-ouvre la bouche

je l'ouvre , et il met la cuillère j'avale le liquide fumant . Ce manège se répète jusqu'à ce que le bol fus vide .

Il se lève me sourit une dernière fois , puis fini par partir .

Je ferme mes paupières devenue lourde et tombe dans un sommeil de plomb .

Je dort des heures , pour finir par rouvrir mes yeux scrutant ma chambre baigner par les rayons du soleil , annonçant une nouvelle journée . Je décide de me lever ainsi qu'enfiler mon uniforme et sort

quelque recrue croise mon chemin , puis je vis un attroupement de ces jeunes . Je les rejoins et vie une feuille qui indiquait un bal . Je soupir et sort dehors , la je vis Moblit et me place a ses coté .

-alors Moblit tu vas invité Hanji

il lève la tête et me regarde surpris puis fie d'une rougeur

-e...elle n'acceptera

-essaye toujours

je lui fie une tape dans le dos Se qu'il le fie se lever complètement stoïque .

-oui tu as sans doute raison

et ils disparue , parmi l'ensemble de soldat . Avec qui allait-je aller , j'aurai bien inviter une villageoise , mais aucune ne retint mon attention .

Je me promène dans les alentours de notre QG quand je sens une mains se poser sur mon épaule.

-Mike , je suis content que tu aille mieux

je me retourne et tombe encore et toujours sur le grand blond , je m'empresse de faire le salut .

Puis relâcha mes bras .

-compter vous aller a ce bal Major

ces joues commence a rougir et fie mine de regarder ailleurs avant de replonger sont regard dans le mien

-Étant donné que suis le Major , j'y suis bien obligé ...le seul soucis sais que je nais personne avec qui y aller .

Cela me surprend , pourtant le nombre de fille n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui ne manquait pas , je me rappelle que moi non plus je n'avais personne . On peut y aller ensemble , alors je me lance .

-Allons-y Erwin

dis-je le rouge au joues . Et je part me rendant compte du mal-aise qui s'installe . Pourquoi avais-je dit sa . Je me réfugie dans les écuries et y reste toute la fin de journée .

Ce n'est qu'à leur du souper que je quitte ma cachette , pour rejoindre le réfectoire . Plus bruyant que jamais .

Une table assez isolé parfait pour moi , je m'y installe et regarde les recrus brayer a propos de ce fichue événement .

Les garçons parlaient de la fille qui l'accompagnera , et les filles des garçons qui serait leur prince charmant le temps d'une soirée . Un soupir s'échappe de ma bouche , qu'ils étaient énervent .

-hey le renifleur le Major voudrait s'entretenir avec toi

-je suis occupé le nain

-tch...vas-y ou je t'y traine par la peaux du cul

je me lève résigne et va au bureau de mon supérieur .

Devant la porte , quelle chance je devrait peut-être dégondée cette porte et aller au bal avec elle . Au lieu de sa je toque .

-entrée

j'entre et le vie qui me scrute , je fie de même tout en faisant notre salut réglementaire ...


	4. Chapter 4

-Rompez soldat

ce que je fie puis il partie se mettre derrière son bureau et releve la tête plongeant ses yeux bleue Océans dans les miens . Puis se racla la gorge .

\- si je t'ai réunie c'est pour te demander si tu avais une cavalière

je fue estomacquer par cette soudaine question , jeme demandais si je doit lui mentir ou tout simplement la vérité , Quand je m'apprétait à répondre il me coupa directement et prie la parole .

\- Car moi j'en ai trouver une une Villageoise d'on la mere est une connaissance , alors ce ne seras possible d'y aller enssemble comme tu le voulais

je fue pris de court .

\- je vois bien Major je vais donc vite allez chercher une cavalière

je refis le salut et m'empresse de quitter le bureau , qui pouvais-je inviter , les filles devait toute être prise . C'est donc morose que j'arpente les couloirs du QG . La une fille me vint en tête et court a sa chambre ou elle se trouvait .

\- Nanaba cela te dirait de m'accompagner au bal qui va se derouler dans une semaines

la blonde lève la tête et parue gêner et joua avec ses doigt

\- Oh désolée Mike mais j'y vais avec Auruo

\- Ce n'est rien je quitte sa chambre et decide d'aller à la Capitale . Arriver je me promena croisant des femme toute aussi belle les unes que les autres , mais une blonde au yeux vert et me souvint que c'était la soeur du Major . Je vint à sa rencontre .

\- bonjour Mlle Smith

elle leva le regard et gloussa , ce qui me fit sourire

\- oh Bonjour quelle bon vent vous amène

\- et bien dans une semaine se déroule un bal et je souhaite que vous soyez ma cavalière

\- bien sûre

elle me sourie puis prie congé je fie de même et retourna au QG et va à ma chambre , lire un livre . Mais cela ne me passionnait guère je repensais au Major ce regard bleue Océant ou l'on se perdait si facilement , je ferme mon livre le range . Et descend au refectoire pour le déjeuner , je prie mon repas et va au côté du Major .

\- Oh Mike alors tu as trouver quelqu'un

\- Oui j'y vais avec Sakana

il me regarde les yeux gros comme des socoupes .

\- M...Ma soeur Mike enfin

je me leva d'un bond le fesant sursauter , et part m'enffermer dans ma chambre pour remplire un dossier oublié , mais je n'arrivait pas a oublier le blond . Ma journée fue aussi ennuyante que le debut de la journée . Je ne descendis pas au dîner n'ayant pas faim et voulant éviter Erwin . Il alla donc se laver et se coucher .

Le lendemain j'ouvre les yeux et me leva pour ensuite m'habillet et entammer un livre que j'avais déjà lue mille et une fois . Un bon chapitre de lue on tocqua à ma chambre je soupire me leve et va ouvrir...


	5. Chapter 5

j'ouvre la porte et vie que c'était Sakana je la fie entrée et l'aide a s'assoir .

\- Mike excuse moi de te deranger mais mon frere ma tenue un telle sermont a propos des hommes tout sa car il a appris que j'allais au bal avec toi

je la regarde un peut plus elle semblait fatiguée , en effet des legeres mais assez visibles poches se dessinait sous ses yeux .

\- oh non te t'excuse pas et puis c'est moi qui l'ai dit a Erwin

elle me regard et me fie un lèger sourir et se leve et pose un lèger baiser sur ma joue et part . moi je reste la le rouge au joue . Je sort et me promene dans les couloirs toujours le sourire au lèvres . Et la je vie le Major parler avec une blonde au courbe généreuse riant comme une dinde j'avance le frôle légèrement et sort sous les crie de cette harpie .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

je discute avec Jeanne qui franchement n'était pas une lumière quand un grand blond me frôle ce qui declanche une veritable colère chez la blonde .

\- non mais regardez le a bousculer son superieur

\- laisse le Marie ce n'est rien

\- mais Erwinouchet

j'agite une main histoire de la calmer puis je lui fie la bise et elle repartie , je la suivie et fait attention a ce qu'elle ne saute pas sur Mike qui était adossé a un arbre à l'ombre .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je m'était adosser à un arbre bien tranquillement quand quellque minute plus tard je vue la pimbêche sortir suivie de pres par le blond . je les regarde et vie que cette blonde me lançaient des regards meurtrier . Si ces yeux avait été des revolvers je serais s'en doute mort . Bref dés quelle partie je rejoins le blond .

\- alors Major qu'ai-je fait pour que cette jente dame me fusille du regard a ce point

\- oh Mike tu as eut le malheur de me bousculer

\- et bien à l'avenir j'éviterait de vous bousculer major

je repart a l'interieur assez froissé comment peut-il rire , parler et sourire a une pimbêche dans se gene non mais franchement il mérite mieux . je secoue ma tête depuis quand je pensais au bien être de mon superieur .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

le bal arriva vite tout le bataillon était en efervessance il ne savais plus ou donner de la tête . J'était dans mon bureau regardant mon reflet dans le miroir . je soupir puis sort et la je vie Erwin vêtue du même costume que moi . Il était vraiment magnifique .

\- Erwin

\- Mike

on alla tout les deux a la salle de bal . La je vie Marie toiser de haut en bas Sakana . Je me dirige vers la plus petite et seourdu majors et l'emmena à la piste de danse , etqaund les notes de musique retentirent j'entamme une valse avec Sakana . Apres on alla tout deux prendre deux coupe de champagne et trinque avant de boir cul sec . Erwin nous rejoins .

\- tres chère soeur puis-je t'emprunter Mike

\- oh bien sûre

et elle partie , et je me tourne vers le blond aux yeux océan le regard incredule .

\- Mike sa te dirais une danse avec moi

il ria en me tirant par la main , puis me colla contre lui . et entame une seconde valse . Je sentit son odeur et oua il sentait si bon . Mes joues prie une teinte rosée . Mon dieux qu'il me fesait de l'effet je leve legerement la tête et il me sourit . je ne sus ce qu'il me prie mais je l'embrasse ...


End file.
